New Family capitulo 5
by creppylover
Summary: CAPITULO 5 OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH ... NO ME ACUERDO DE QUE TRATABA :DDDD PERO TIENE ALGO QUE VER CON KIM,KONIE,CARRIE Y LA IMAGINACION DE COREY OH ALGO ASI :3 NO ME ACUERDO BIEN XDD SOLO ENTREN Y LEAN Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS SON GRATIS Y LES DAN UN HOT DOG DE REGALO :DDDD


**OLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS :3...BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE XD**

**Lean :3**

* * *

**Cap5:cumpleaños 16...**

En el garaje,todos estaban sin nada que hacer,Corey estaba acostado boca abajo en el escenario,Kin,Kon y Carl estaban en el sillón,Laney estaba arriba del carro junto a Clare,Carrie estaba sentada en el escenario y Lenny sentado al costado de la camioneta.

Laney:ahhh...

Clare:ahhh...

Kin y Kon:aahhh

Carl:ahhh...

Lenny:ahhh

Carrie:ahh...

Corey:mi cerebro se siente como pffftt...tal vez la tele ayude_-tira su zapato a la TV y se prende mostrando los anuncios _

_"Hola,aqui Oportuna sucesos,y ahora con las noticias de hoy,Murmurofofo desde el parque de PeaceVille" _

_"gracias,ahora para los que están viendo este canal,que es eso!?,este es el 2 pastel mas grande de todo PeaceVille"_

Todos:que es eso!?

Clare:pfff el pastel no puede ser tan grande,ni si quiera lo podemos_-sus palabras fueron cortadas al abrir la puerta del garaje y encontrarse con el pastel que estaba muy muy lejos pero gigante pero gigante _

Kin,Kon y Carl:pasteeeeeeeeel...*•*

_"para los que quieren comer ese pastel..."_

Kon:esta hablando de nosotros

_"pueden olvidarlo!"_

Todos:awww..

_"solo pueden comer el pastel los que estén invitado al cumpleaños 16 de la sobrina del alcalde de PeaceVille:Sally..."_

aparece la foto de una chica pelirroja ojos verdes y vestido rosa.

Carrie:ahora que?...

Corey:chicos vamos a encontrar una forma de comer..ese pastel!..

**(Eat that Cake Transition!)**

**-en el parque-**

Se ve al alcalde ahí parado sin hacer nada hasta que llegaron los GrojBand**(N/A:Lenny,Carrie,Clare y Carl también son parte de los GB)**

Corey:señor alcalde busca a alguien para tocar en la fiesta de su sobrina?

Mellow:bueno mamá y yo_(saca la foto de su mamá)_estábamos hablando por teléfono para encontrar a una banda pero ninguno esta disponible para hoy...

Corey:bueno pues nosotros podemos cantar

Mellow:no eres muy masculino para cantar en una fiesta de chicas?

Corey:ehh?...puedo ser femenino si usted quiere...oh mejor aun..Lenny puede tocar

Lenny:que tratas de decir Riffin?

Corey:por favor Lenny,todos pensábamos que eras una chica cuando estabas en los NewMans

Lenny:oh ya veo.._(un aura oscura lo cubre)_

Sally:tío,solamente chicas pueden tocar en mi fiesta...

Mellow:lo siento Core pero debes de conseguir al menos 3 oh 2 chicas que canten en la fiesta de mi sobrina

Corey:pero tenemos chicas en la banda mira_(apunta a Carrie,Laney y a Clare)_

Sandy:muy niño_(apunta a Laney)_ muy Avril Lavinge _(apunta a Carrie)_ y muy gotica_(apunta a Clare)_

Las3:oye!

Sandy:no aceptare a chicas no femeninas en mi fiesta!_(se retira)_

Mellow:lo siento Core,pero mejor olvídalo,vámonos mamá_(se retira con la foto de su mamá)_

Corey:ahora que hacemos!?

Clare:no se ustedes pero yo no me vestiré de niña para esa superficial

Laney:lo mismo digo

Carrie:si.

Corey:chicas por favor háganlo por el pastel...err...por nosotros!

Las 3:hmm...NO!

Carl:no se vale nosotros no somos buenos convenciendo,tienen ventaja de tener a Clare que es manipuladora

Clare:callate..

Carl:si jefa...

Corey:porfavor y haremos lo que ustedes quieran!(se arrodilla)

Clare:lo que sea?...

Corey:si..

Las 3 hacen una sonrisa diabólica.

Carrie:bien,si nos vestimos femeninamente y actuamos así,harán lo que queramos por 1 semana

Corey:si lo que sea..

Las 3:aceptamos..

Corey:genial,saben a donde vamos ahora?

Kin,Kon,Carl y Corey:vamos de compraaas! !

Carrie,Clare,Laney y Lenny:WTF 0.o

**(GO SHOPING TRANSITION)**

**-en el mall-**

Corey:bien tenemos 3 horas para volverlas femeninas,por eso le dije a Trina que me ayudara

Trina:lo hago por que quiero,no por ustedes...

Laney:que amable..._(sarcasmo)_

Trina:bueno déjenme esto a mi,ustedes vayan a hacer lo que sea que hagan,los veremos en el parque en 3 horas...

Corey:esta bien_-se alegan-_

Trina:_(a las chicas)_bueno lo primero que debemos de hacer es comprar un vestido que les quede..

Las3:vestidos!?

Trina:síganme-_las 4 entran a una tienda de ropa_

Vendedora:bienvenidos que desean mi nombre es gigi y..._(se calla al ver a Clare)_santo dios...eh...disculpen.._(se aleja)_

Trina:porque se alejo?

Carrie:_(A Clare)_te dije que no debías de tratarla así,la pobre esta traumada

Trina:de que hablan?

Laney:eh de nada...mejor busquemos los vestidos nosotras solas

Trina:bueno..._(las 3 caminan por la tienda)_

**-minutos después-**

Trina:perfecto ya estamos en la sección de vestidos,empezaremos con Carrie,es mas fácil...

Carrie:eh?...

Trina:_(busca entre unos vestidos)_pruebate este!_(saca un strip rosa_

Carrie:algo menos rosa y provocativo porfavor...

Trina:bien.._(pone el vestido en su lugar y ve uno perfecto para ella)_pruebate este ¡ahora!_(le da el vestido y la mete en los vestidores_

**-9 minutos despues-**

Trina:Carrie Sal ya!

Ella sale.

Trina:te tardaste mucho!

Carrie:ay perdóname la vida

Trina:bueno como sea,ese vestido te sienta bien

Carrie:eh seh.._(ella tenia un vestido azul como el que Laney uso en all we need is cake)que le llegaba a las rodillas,mallas negras,guantes sin dedos negro y botas negras,ademas no tenia su gorro si no una diadema negra.)_

Trina:bien..ahora ustedes 2 pruebense esto!_-le da un vestido a Clare y Laney y ellas entran al vestidor por separado_

**-12 minutos después-**

Trina:ya salgan,no tengo todo el día saben

Laney y Clare:BIEN!_-salen del vestidor_

Trina:porque nunca se ponen faldas oh vestidos?

Laney:es ...no se,incomodo

Clare:si eso

Trina:es que se ven...diferentes.._-Laney tenia lo mismo que uso en" all we need is cake" solo que este estaba mas liso,brilloso y las rayas negras no estaban,Clare tenia lo mismo que las 2 solo que de color morado oscuro y su pelo estaba suelto..-_bien no los llevamos!  
-ellas se cambian a sus ropas normales,pagan y salen de la tienda.

Trina:bien Ahora solo falta,aprender a ser una señorita,con porte,elegancia,carisma y etc..y conozco a la persona perfecta para esto

Carrie:no me digas que llamaras a..

Trina:si...asi es

**(HOW TO BE A LADY TRANSITION)**

**-en el cuarto de Trina-**

Trina:y por eso quiero que les enseñes a ser elegante

Mina:pero..

Trina:ay por favor!,estuviste en Inglaterra en tus 15 años y ahí te enseñaron todo eso

Mina:Deacuerdo lo haré-_voltea hacia las chicas-_bien...

Carrie:que debemos de aprender primero sis?

Mina:lo primero que deben de saber es la postura,la verdad no se realmente porque,pero al nacer todas nos advierten que deben de sentarse y pararse completamente verticales y hasta la mejor fracción oh desviación de la columna su vida estará llena de horror y miseria...

Carrie:tiene sentido..

Trina enciende la grabadora

_**[Mina]**_

_**Es realmente aterrador ser una dama**_

_**y son tantas reglas que hay que recordar**_

(pone un libro en la cabeza de Laney)

**_pero la recompensa es abundante y buena y vale el esfuerzo que hará_**

(Laney se cae)

**_Perfecta la postura_**

(le muestra una columna a Carrie)

**_y hablar con claridad_**

**_tu voz bien colocada y muy dulce de escuchar_**

(Le dice a Clare)

**_las piernas bien cruzadas y en punta de los pies_**

(Le dice a Laney)

**_meñiques levantados_**

(le da una taza de te a Carrie mientras levantaba su meñique)

**_y algo mas debes saber_**

(a Carrie se le cae La taza de te y Trina cambia de elegante a Rock)

_**[Mina]**_  
(Empuja una silla)

**_no debes irte,escupir oh contar chismes_**(le dice a Carrie)  
**_rascarte oh sudar o eructar_**(le dice a Clare)  
**_Y tienes que saber que tenedor usar_**(le dice a Laney)  
**_Si sorbes la sopa es fatal_**(le dice a Carrie)  
**_Di gracias porfavor señor señora_**(le dice a las 3)  
**_No chillar,gritar oh escándalos hacer,la dama es cata y reservada,es todo lo que tienes que sabeeeeeeeer!_**

(fin de la canción)

laney:no entiendo,la gente educada no tiene libreros?_(dice con un libro en su cabeza)_

**-Con los Chicos En el arcade-**

Kin:esto ya esta empezando a asustarme_-dice al ver a Lenny y a Corey jugando un videojuego Brutalmente haciendo que todos los que estaban ahí los vieran_

Lenny:esto es tu culpa Corey!

Corey:porque yo!?

Lenny:hacer que las chicas se vuelvan femeninas por un simple pastel!?

Corey:es el mejor pastel del mundo!

Lenny:mira que tu...yo creí que querías a Laney

Corey:si la quiero,pero que la haya metido en ese lío no significa que no la quiera!

Lenny:pobres deben de estar sufriendo...y todo por tu culpa!_(aprieta un botón y la maquina dijo Gamer2 Win!)_-SI!

Corey:nooooooo!

Lenny:págame!

Corey:..._(le da 20 dólares)_

Kin:hagamos como si no los conociéramos(_le dice a Kon y a Carl)_

Kon y Carl:bien..=^=

Corey:bueno,ahora que lo dices,extraño un poco a las chicas,vamos con ellas..

**-En el Garaje-**

Clare:esto de sentarse así es muy incomodo-_las 3 estaban sentadas verticales,con las piernas cruzadas en punta de los pies_

Mina:bien,eh la segunda lección es el habla...por nada en el mundo deben de hablar como los chicos

Carrie:pero hermana!

Mina:educado!

Carrie:disculpa,hermana mayor pero no creo que podamos mejorar esa técnica del habla

Mina:así me gusta,no se rían tan fuerte una risilla baja es buena.

Las3:eh seh...

Trina:bueno aun no tenemos nada,por esta vez descansaremos,vayan ah mi cuarto en unos 30 minutos...y no dejen de ser unas señoritas hasta que la fiesta se acabe!-_sube las escaleras junto a Mina y cierran la puerta_

Carrie:esto es estúpido

Trina:CARRIE!,LAS OIGO Y VEO DESDE MI CUARTO,TENGO UNA CAMARA INSTALADA,EN TODO PEACEVILLE!,ASI QUE MAS VALE QUE ACTUEN EDUCADAS HASTA QUE LA FIESTA ACABE.

Laney:ah..._(ve que los chicos se acercaban a ellas)_

Carl:que onda se divirtieron?

Clare:...eh...uh...bueno para serte sincera querido hermano,esto ah sido muy complicado para nosotras,y fue algo aburrido,si es así como lo dicen

Ellos:eh?...

Carrie:la verdad queridos amigos es que tenemos cosas importantes que hacer dentro de 30 minutos,pero por ahora,iremos al hermoso y bello parque de la naturaleza que nos dio el señor_(las 3 se paran al mismo tiempo y ponen sus manos detrás de sus espaldas y se van caminando con las espaldas rectas)_

Lenny:pero que rayos acaba de suceder?

Corey:no lo se...

Kin:se olvidaron de nosotros T-T

Kon:y les trágimos floresT-T

Lenny:para serles sinceros,no traen ninguna flor...

Carl:bueno así son las chicas,se preocupan mas por verse femeninas que salir con sus mejores amigos...

**-30 minutos después-**

los chicos estaban algo aburridos en el garaje,hasta que ven que las chicas se acercaban,Corey estaba dispuesto a saludarlas pero ellas los ignoraron y subieron escaleras arriba al cuarto de Trina.

Lenny:no puedo creer que nos hayan ignorado!

Corey:pero que les pasa!?

Kin:oh pero ya verán quienes los ignoran...

**..-1 hora después-**

las chicas bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron a los chicos cruzados de brazos en el sillón

Carrie:hola chicos..

Clare:que pasa_(ellos no respondían)_

Carrie:hola?,chicos?.._(no contestaban) _

Laney:oigan respondan!(_no les hacían caso miraban a todas partes menos a ellas)_

Clare:_(les pega a cada uno en la cabeza)_háganos caso!

Kin:mira Kon quienes están aquí,nuestras ex-amigas

Kon:si EX en mayúscula

Carrie:eh?...

Corey:aja ex-amigas

Laney:core,pero que tonterías estas diciendo?

Corey:bueno..**LANEY**..

Laney:o.o!-_el jamas la ah llamado por su nombre_

Corey:nosotros tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer

Carrie:Lens pero que ocurre?

Lenny:bueno nosotros vamos a ir a los videojuegos **CARRIE**..

Carrie:o.o!

Carl:si..hasta nunca **CLARE**

Clare:o.o!...esperen porque me sorprendo? el siempre me llama así 7-7

Kin:vámonos chicos..

Ellos:si..-_ellos salen de la cochera con los brazos cruzados_

Laney:pero que les pasa?

Carrie:seguramente están molestos...

Clare:hombres!...

Carrie:ahora que haremos?

Laney:bueno algunas veces hay que estar lejos de tus amigos para tener algo de calma y privacidad,pero creo que hoy no fue el mejor día para ignorarlos...

Clare:pues y ahora?

Carrie:ay que pensar en que aria Corey en una situación como esta

...

Las3:CANTAR!

Clare:bien esto aremos,buscare una música de fondo para lo que vamos a cantar,Laney y Carrie piensen en la letra,estaré grabando los sonidos..-agarra su mochila del escenario y saca su laptop

Laney:sabes como hacerlo?

Clare:vivir con un hermano que es director de video tiene sus ventajas_(guiña un ojo)_

Carrie:bien...vamos a hacerlo!

**(WRITE A SONG TRANSITION!)**

Ya es de noche,casi todo Peace Ville estaba en la fiesta 16 de la sobrina del alcalde,Laney,Carrie y Clare,estaban hablando con Sandy.

Sandy:otra vez ustedes!?,les dije que deben de ser femeninas para cantar!

ellas tenían puestos sus vestidos.

Laney:claro que lo somos en 1 dia fuimos de compras,usamos maquillaje y tenemos la espalda mas recta que cualquier otro

Carrie:y somos tan femeninas que ignoramos a nuestros amigos,tuvimos una pelea y nos sacaron de la banda y por nada

Sandy:...entren y toquen niñas

Las3:si!_(chocan las manos)_

**-con los chicos-**

Kin:pueden creer el mensaje que nos envió Laney!? _(pregunta mientras veia su celular)_

Carl:si que zoquetes...ojalá nos den pastel..

Corey:esas no son las chicas?-_apunta a Laney,Carrie y a Clare que estaban agarrando unos micrófonos_

Carrie:esta canción va para alguien muy especial..

Todos:aaawww_(miran a la cumpleañera)_

Carrie:nuestros mejores amigos,Lenny,Corey,Kin,Kon y Carl

Sandy:o.o!

Ellos:que!?

Clare:dale Dj!

_(hacen los mismos movimientos que en Victorious) _

_**[Carrie:]**_  
_**Drivin' down Sunset on a Saturday night**_  
_**It's gettin' kinda crazy under the lights**_  
_**But we don't care we're passing our time**_  
_**Watchin' those L.A. Boyz roll by**_

(apunta a los chicos que aun seguían con los brazos cursados)

_**[Laney:]**_  
_**In their droptops, Harleys, Escalades too**_  
_**A hundred different flavors to vary your view**_  
_**There's one for me, and there's one for you**_  
_**Watchin' them L.A. Boyz roll through**_

_**[Las 3:]**_

(Bajan del escenario)

_**Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood**_  
_**You know they got, got the goods**_  
_**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_  
_**Ridin' the waves up in Malibu**_  
_**They really get, get to you**_  
_**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_

_**[Bridge:]**_  
_**Give it up, give it up**_  
_**You don't have no choice**_  
_**Give it up, give it up**_  
_**For the L.A. Boyz**_

_**[Laney:]**_  
_**West side, East side, everywhere between**_  
_**Rockstars jammin' the promenade for free**_

_**[las3]**_  
_**Flippin' their skateboards on Venice beach**_  
_**L.A. Boyz come play with me**_  
_**Turn it up**_  
_**Turn it up**_  
_**And come play with me**_

_**[Las 3:]**_  
_**Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood**_  
_**You know they got, got the goods**_  
_**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_  
_**Ridin' the waves up in Malibu**_  
_**They really get, get to you**_  
_**So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz**_

_**Put your number in my phone, oh, maybe I'll call you, maybe not**_  
_**What you doin' all alone?**_

(se acercan a los chicos que las miraban algo sorprendidos)

**_Come show me what you got, boy_**  
**_Show me what you got, got boy_**  
**_What you got boy show me what you... GOT!_**

**_Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood_**  
**_You know they got, got the goods_**  
**_So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz_**  
**_Ridin' the waves up in Malibu_**  
**_They really get, get to you_**  
**_So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz_**  
**_Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ! [x6]_**  
**_Let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz.._**

(abrazan a los chicos por los hombros luego se separan)

La gente empieza a aplaudir,mientras ellas esperaban las respuestas de los chicos,los chicos se miran sonríen y asienten y las chicas los abrazan.

Carrie:ya nos perdonan?,y lamentamos haberlos ignorado...

Corey:tranquilas lo pasado pisado,ahora pueden dejar de actuar así

(las tres suspiran)

Carrie:ay que alivio..

Laney:no soporto tener la espalda recta tanto tiempo

Clare:esto fue lo mas estúpido que nos hizo hacer Trina...

Laney:si..

**-minutos después-**

(Las chicas ya estaban con sus atuendos normales)

Sandy:chicas lo que hicieron fue increíble,tal vez podamos ir de compras y maquillarnos algún día..

Carrie:no gracias Sandy,no nos gustan mucho esas cosas

Sandy:eh?

Carrie:preferimos ser nosotras mismas_(una luz la ilumina)_y fingir ser alguien que no eres puede afectarte a ti misma,de que sirve poder agradarle a las personas siendo alguien mas,si ya tienes amigos que te quieren por lo que eres,lo importante es ser tu misma,y eso no lo cambia..

Sandy:...si tienes razón..pero no me importa mientras siga siendo rica y popular me conformo-_se retira_

Corey:buenas palabras Carrie

Carrie:si sentí que debía decirlo

Mellow:Core,mi mamá y yo queremos felicitarte por tener a 3 grandes chicas,pueden comer todo el pastel que quieran

Corey:gracias señor alcalde pero no se trata solo del pastel_(come un trozo)_lo importante es la amistad y nada puede detenerlo _(come otro trozo)_bunca ag que pedeade_(come otro trozo)_om om om om om

Lenny:code edgas sun benas ledas..

Corey:gasias a dodos pod genid_(cierra la cochera)_

* * *

**SI...ESTE DIA SUBIRE HASTA EL CAPITULO NUMERO 7,8 O 9?,...NO SE PORQUE,PERO NO VOY A SUBIR TODOS LOS dejare con la espera X3...WUAJAJAJJA SOY TAN MALA :3.**

**SOY TAN MALA QUE CUANDO CRUZO LA CALLE NO MIRO A AMBOS LADOS...SOLO MIRO A UNO :D**


End file.
